


The Soulmate First Times

by Mjml22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjml22/pseuds/Mjml22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first times that the reader has with her soulmate, who happens to be Loki, the god of lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soulmate First Times

The first time you met your soul mate was on your way to kill one of the greatest villains of the world.  
You walked up to the abandoned building with your gun loaded, and ready to shoot as soon as you saw your target. You hit the wall and turned, waiting for the moment to attack. But instead, silence was all that was there, no sign, or any movement. You decided to go inside the building, so you slowly turned the door handle and stepped inside. It was empty. All that was there was a chair that looked like a king was ready to sit in. Then all of a sudden, you hear a voice behind you. “Well how nice of you to visit, I’m guessing that you’re going to try to kill me?” You froze. That sentence. It was the sentence. The one that you thought you’d never hear, the sentence on your left hip. But considering you were an avenger, and that they often sent you on missions to assassinate people, you would eventually be bound to. You slowly put down your weapon and turned. Loki looked like he was ready to attack you. He was in full armor, with his helmet on, and his scepter in hand. His eyes were focused on yours and his expression looked like he was ready to kill. “Well that was the plan, but I’m guessing that whatever sentence is marked on your body will change that.” You said, hoping that he’d realize what you meant. His eyes slowly widened, and his mouth slightly opened, and his body stance stood up straight as he went out of attack mode. All of a sudden he started smiling and started to slowly stepping forward, approaching you. “Well love, how nice to meet you” he said. 

*

When you first told the team about your soul mate, everyone had different opinions on it.  
“He’s what!” Tony yelled at you. You just broke the news to the rest of the team after a meeting was called when you brought Loki back, unharmed. “He’s my soul mate Tony,” you said, while sadly looking to the ground. The rest of the team just had shocked faces. Clint said that Loki should be beside you at all times, except that at night he is kept in a cell. Natasha said that Loki wouldn’t mess around considering that he has now found his soul mate. Bruce apologized to you, but said that he should still be kept in a cell all the time, but that you could visit whenever you wanted. Thor said that you and Loki should both be taken back to Asgard, so that he can be dealt with there. Tony then yelled at Thor and said that Loki should go to Asgard alone, and that you would just visit him there. When nobody agreed on anything, everyone started yelling at each other, when nobody came to an agreement, Steve stood up. “We should let y/n decide for herself. It’s her soul mate, and she’s a grown ass woman.” After Steve sat down, every one looked at you. Tony just said, “well y/n? What do you want to do?” You stood up and thought about what you think the best option is for you. “Every single person only has one soul mate in their life, and so what if he had a bit of a dark past? We were chosen for a reason, and its not like I’m going to turn evil. I can help him, so he stays with me, no punishments, and no prisons.” You smiled and walked out of the room, but before you left, you turned, and said a quiet “thank you” before exiting.

*

The first conversation with Loki was when you took him out of the avengers prison cell.  
“So there not going to keep me here locked up?” Loki asked you. You were outside his cell, where the avengers kept him in the mean time when they were deciding what to do with him. “No they wont lock you up. They want to... but they will give us a chance.” You said. Even though Loki was your soul mate, he still was Loki. “What if he was incapable of love?” You asked yourself. Loki then stood up and walked over to you. “Thank you” he replied. “I know that the circumstance is a bit challenging due to my past conflicts with the avengers, but I hope we can get past that.” He said smiling. “I'm going to let you out now, but I want no funny business. If you try anything I will personally lock you back up here myself” you said to him. He nodded his head, and you told Jarvis to unlock the door to the cell, and the scanner scanned your handprints and eyeball. The door finally opened, and Loki walked out and immediately and walked towards you, then grabbed your hand while kneeling and kissing your knuckles. 

*

Your first date was at a fancy restaurant that he took you too.  
It was beautiful. He very early on realized you love animals, so he took you to this place, where most walls were covered with the most beautiful fish aquariums. You both ate, and shared dessert after. You both discovered that you clicked easily, considering that your very similar, and that you both get along very well.  
After you left he then took you to the nearest park. As you were both walking towards the bench, he slowly took your hand, and intertwined both your fingers. “Thank you for trusting me when no one else did, and not running away” he said. He sat you on the bench, and you wrapped your arms around him. You both sat there for a while, just watching the clouds, and all the animals nearby. You were so happy that you had finally found your soul mate. You turned your head and whispered, “Thank you too.” 

*

Your first kiss was after a serious injury.  
You on a mission where you had to rescue hostages out from a hydra facility, but when you got there, a bomb went off, so you became more worried about getting the hostages out alive then yourself, and because of that you almost got yourself killed. You had a big gash on the side of your right leg, and your head was probably concussed. Most of your body was filled with cuts and bruises. Loki ran into the stark tower hospital, and rushed close to your side immediately. He took your hand in his own, and rubbed circled on it using his thumb. With his other hand, he cupped your face and pressed his head against yours. He whispered, “When I heard about what you did, I was so worried.” As he gently closed his eyes, you looked up at him and saw his pain, and saw how worried he was. You whispered back, “but I’m here, and I'm not going anywhere, so please don’t worry.” You then reached up and softly brought his face towards yours, and kissed his lips. It felt as if that kiss was able to heal all of your wounds. He leaned into the kiss and wrapped his hands tightly around you, afraid that he’d lose you. He eventually pulled back, smiling and opened his eyes. “Even better than I imagined.”

*

The first time you cuddled him was after your date to the movies.  
You both walked back to stark tower, to your shared living flat. Stark wanted you to both live in the same living space in stark tower, and you both agreed, on the condition that there would be two bedrooms. When you both got inside your living space, you each changed into pajamas, said your goodnights and went to each of your bedrooms. You sat in the comfy bed, tossing and turning for a while. You turned and read the clock, which said 2:00. You felt bad waking up Loki, but at the same time you knew that if he was by your side, you’d be able to fall asleep in no time. Slowly, you sat up, and moved out of bed, tip toeing out your room to his door. You were worried that be upset for you waking him, or that he would not let you stay by his side, but you pushed his door open, and stood and the frame while whispering his name. “Loki?” no answer. “Loki” you whispered again, and this time he slightly turned and mumbled. Before you could decide against it, you walked towards his bed, and slowly knelt down so that you were at eye level with him, and once again whispered his name, “Loki.”  
This time, Loki’s eyes opened as he slowly sat up taking your hand. “What’s wrong my love? Are you hurt?” He sat up all the way by now, and his eyes were focused on you, awaiting your answer. “I’m fine, but I can’t sleep.” You simply replied. With the look he game you, you immediately regretted coming inside, and stood up to leave, but Loki grabbed your wrist and pulled you to sit beside him. “If it helps, you can stay here if you want? That is only if you’re okay with that.” He said, as he held both your hands. You smiled and whispered an ok, and laid down on the pillow, and when he laid down as well, you turned so that we were both facing each other. You pushed yourself closer to him, and wrapped your arm around his torso, and laid your head on his chest. He then grabbed the blankets and pulled them over both of you, and then snaked his arm around you and mumbled “good night my love” as you drifted off to sleep. 

*

His first time he said “I love you” was on a mission you both were on.  
The mission was to take out a major hydra scientist who was attending a banquet in Russia. Loki you, Clint and Natasha went undercover as two pairs of husbands and wives, and Natasha lent you one of her tight fitting dresses, for you to wear. It was black, and showed you off in all the right places. Shield booked two hotel rooms, and you and Loki shared one, so when you came out of the washroom, it was the first time you’ve seen Loki breathless. You all found the mission easy, considering all you had to do was build up the mans ego, and get him into a room alone where he tried to show off all of his awards, and accomplishments. From there you just knocked him out, then shield agents came and took him to headquarters, where he will be questioned and dealt with there. When you got back to the hotel, you all decided to stay a night (considering Clint and Natasha were soul mates as well.) and go back to stark tower the next morning. When you and Loki walked into the hotel room, he immediately sat you down and started kissing your neck and pulling on your dress straps. There was nothing new to kissing, and a casual small make out, but nothing like this. Loki did look hot, and the way he was kissing you, you wanted him. You pulled him up towards your lips and entered your tongue in, as you started to take off his jacket and scarf, and undo the buttons on his shirt. He slowly unzipped your dress, and you let it fall to the ground. By this time you both had your shoes off, and you were lying back on the bed, while he was on top of you, just kissing you as he pulled the covers over you both. You were just about to undo his pants when Clint barged into your room, with the extra key he had in case of an emergency. “Hey guys so shield called and we gotta- oh my I’m so sorry I didn’t realize.” as soon and Clint entered, Loki pulled the sheets up even further so that you were both covered, and when Clint realized his mistake, he immediately turned around so that he was facing the wall. You started shouting at Clint, but Clint then explained how shield called you four back for another emergency mission, and that you had only twenty minutes. After he left, you immediately stood up and ran to the bathroom, on the verge of tears. Loki wasn’t intimate with you ever, and the one time that he was about to be, Clint and shield just had to crash in and ruin the moment. Not even realizing that Loki opened the bathroom door, you were surprised and jumped a bit when he hugged you from behind. He started to whisper I’m sorry and, that you’ll get another change, but you felt like it was never going to happen. You realized that you loved Loki a while ago, but the moment just was never right to tell him, or to take your relationship further. Tears started to fall at this point, and Loki pleaded for you to tell him what was wrong. “I just feel like we are to busy all the time now, or never find the right moments, and tonight we finally did, but it was ruined, and I-I” you couldn’t finish, so Loki pulled you out of the washroom, and sat you down on the bed. “I’m truly sorry for tonight, and I will kill Clint later, and I’m also sorry that you feel like we never get the right moments. I only wanted both of us to be completely sure of our feelings and relationship before we took it to the next level. Seeing you tonight though, and the way you fought off the bad guy, it made me realize that I. Well, that I’m in love with you.” You looked up at him and smiled, letting all your sadness and anxiety go because know you know that he feels the same. You kissed him on the lips and whispered. “I’m in love with you too.”

*

The first time he made love to you was about a week after he said that he loved you.  
He wanted to show you how much he loved you, so he went out and bought a dozen roses, and placed them beside the bed, along with lit candles. When you came home from a long mission, he first helped you into a warm bath, where he used white rose petals to throw in. After you got out, he surprised you so that you walked into the bedroom, and saw everything that he did, and he tapped your shoulder and when he turned you around, he had even more roses that were dark blue. He started by kissing your softly and backing you up on the bed, then laid you down so that you were on your back. You were only dressed in a robe, so he and you both worked together to undress him first. All that was left between you both was his boxers, and your robe. He slowly undid the knot of the robe and opened it, then slid it off of your shoulders. His kept murmuring things like, “beautiful” or “goddess” while kissing everywhere on your body, and once his boxers were removed, you both melted into each other, and he worshiped you. When you both reached your highest point, you fell into pure bliss, and clashed down onto the bed, and laid there for a few minutes, whispering words of love and promises to love each other for the rest or your lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
